Blackened Rose
by xbrooklyngyalx
Summary: Sakura, the beautiful daughter of a noble. Syaoran, the handsome Prince of Tomeda. How will these two meet? When Sakura runs into the prince while dressed as a man and being chased by royal gaurds! SxS TxE. Loosely based on RomexJuliet. My first fanfic!
1. In Tomeda Intro

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. I own nothing but this fan fiction of Card Captor Sakura.****

* * *

**

A wilted, blackened rose stood alone in its small glass vase on a cherry wood coffee table with the silhouette of a man, shadows hid his features. A sigh escaped his lips as he ran his hand across the table. Glancing at the rose, he murmured something inaudible and lifted the dead blossom out of its container.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The town of Tomeda was bustling with life. The children were playing out in the streets whilst their mothers haggled with the business owners, husbands working diligently, young women doing household chores, and young men ogling over the newest fad. A high-pitched scream made the joyous citizens stop in their tracks. The woman that the scream had originated from had been knocked down by a young man in an odd looking costume, he which in turn, was being chased by royal guards. The young man was dressed in sapphire blue attire, including a matching cape, mask, and hat, had a sword drawn and another unsheathed that made clanking noises against his legs as he ran. Halfway down the lane, the guards were panting and were forced to stop and double over to reclaim their breath. Whereas the young man dressed in sapphire was nowhere to be seen. Once the young man had disappeared, the mystique of the chase had gone and the market was once again in its usual state.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Out of breath and doubled-over, under a crumbling limestone archway the young man dressed in sapphire quietly chuckled to himself. Standing up straight, he cautiously surveyed his surroundings. Once satisfied to know that he was alone he removed his hat and a long auburn braid fell down his back, going down to his waist. Carefully, he pulled off his cloth mask to reveal thrilled green eyes. "Got away again." He said in a girlish voice. The young man turned around to reveal the face of the daughter of the most famous noble in all of Tomeda, the daughter of Kinomoto.


	2. Life Is What I Claim It To Be

Knowing that she was alone, the daughter of Kinomoto looked to the other side of the stone archway. A playful smile caressed her lips as she spotted what she was looking for and pulled it out from behind the once beautiful piece of architecture. A soft pink piece of fabric lay in her hands.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The gold buckles on his knee high, black patent ren boots clinked. His foot steps echoed as he stomped down the white marble hallway. His hands balled into fists near his thighs. His black cape fluttered behind him, in the wind that he created. The excess fabric near his knees (caused by the tucking of his forest green pants into his boots) swayed. His chocolate eyes were merely slits, but the gold flints of fury in them were hard to miss. He reached his destination and halted in front of an intricately carved wooden doorway. Quickly reaching for the brass doorknobs, he accidentally ripped one off in his fury. He sighed and ruffled his already messy chestnut hair. Pushing the door now without a handle with excess force, he yelled into the room.

"Mother! How dare you do this to me?"

"Ah, Prince Syaoran, please come in!"

Syaoran furrowed his eyes chestnut eyes brows and stomped into the plush room. He only stopped before his mother, who was sitting in a throne like chair, in her study.

"Mother! Is it true when I hear that there will be a ball, so that I may find a bride?!"

Queen Yelan stood up and looked her son straight in the eye.

"You are now twenty-one, far old enough to wed and take the throne."

Prince Syaoran relaxed his face and let his shoulders sag. "If I refuse to choose a bride?" he said coolly.

Queen Yelan's body stiffened. "You _will_ choose a bride and take the throne. There will be no exceptions. Is that clear?"

"What you say is indeed clear, but I control my actions. I will take the throne, but I decide whom I am wedded to." With that, Prince Syaoran took his leave and quickly turned on his heel before his mother could say any more.

With pursed lips, Queen Yelan sat back down and leaned her cheek against her hand. "He will soon see that a bride will be needed."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Two green eyes peered from behind the stables.

"Lady Sakura, running around the streets of Tomeda dressed like a man and taunting the royal guards is not at all befitting of a noble's daughter."

Sakura froze.

"Do not take worries. It is only I."

Sakura relaxed and came into the open. "Ah, Lady Tomoyo, you gave me quite a fright."

Lady Tomoyo gave a soft chuckle as she patted a white stallion's head.

"You know as well as I, that being a proper lady is not what keeps injustice at bay."

"That may be so, but putting yourself in such great danger is not good at all."

"I do it not for myself." Sakura said with a warm expression.

"I know that, for I wish to assist you."

"You have already done so much for me. The costumes you make are simply amazing."

"Thank you." Lady Tomoyo replied with a small smile.

"I am envious." Sakura said as she approached Lady Tomoyo and the horse.

"Why is that?"

"You are a true lady, a beautiful one at that."

"Do not dismiss yourself so quickly. Many suitors have come to your doorstep, seeking your hand in marriage."

"Yes, only to be chased away by my brother or, I, myself."

"I must say, you took my breath away when in that sapphire costume. Even in that pink dress you look incredible. If only I could find away to record these precious moments." Lady Tomoyo said dreamily.

Sakura looked at herself. The dress she was wearing was a soft pink and had a matching bodice. It was high necked and had ruffles going down the chest, the bottom of her sleeves, and protruding out from under the bodice to the ground. Sighing in defeat, Sakura walked towards her home. Lady Tomoyo followed, lifting her purple dress (a near copy of Lady Sakura's dress) slightly.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Prince Syaoran mounted his black steed for an afternoon ride through town.

"A bride." Prince Syaoran snorted. "I can take the throne alone. A woman would only make things more complicated than necessary."

Pulling on the reins of the black mare, he rode letting the force of the breeze calm him down.


	3. Sapphire Mask

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Thank you so much for reviewing. Many thanks to **MistyWing **for pointing out a fault in my story.

* * *

"Lady Sakura, what do you think of this material?" Lady Tomoyo held up a silky fabric hued lime green and smiled.

Sakura's sweat dropped. "Um…tis not hideous."

"What on earth was I thinking?! Lady Sakura may only wear the loveliest items!" Lady Tomoyo yelled and threw the horrid green fabric.

"L-Lady Tomoyo-"Sakura was cut off by a high pitched screamed that echoed throughout the market.

"NO!" The yelled said. Ladies Sakura and Tomoyo snapped their attention to the origins of the scream.

"Lady Tomoyo, have you brought it?" Sakura asked with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"But of course." Lady Tomoyo responded with a smile.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The black stallion paused when it heard a shrill yell. Prince Syaoran pulled on the steed's reins with one hand and with the other, unsheathed his sword. Galloping, the Prince rode the streets of Tomeda looking for the origin of the scream.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"No, it wasn't I! I did not steal! The shopkeeper merely gave me the loaf!" A young woman dressed in rags yelled at two royal guards, a loaf of bread lay in her arms.

"Yes, yes. Then, Miss, why did you run away from us?" One guard asked.

"I…I was frightened!" She said sobbing.

"Wench! Do not lie to me!" The guard made a move to slap the woman. The woman squeezed her eyes shut, bracing her face for impact. Alas, the slap did not reach its destination. The woman opened her eyes and was astounded with the scene before her eyes. A man dressed in sapphire held the guard's forearm, stopping the slap.

"Observe before acting." Sakura said in her low voice. Standing in front of the fabric store, Lady Tomoyo watched the scene with dreamy eyes.

"Sapphire Mask…" The woman whispered.

"Release me!" The guard bellowed while struggling. The other guard rushed at "Sapphire Mask".

"Fist will not faze me." Sapphire said cockily. Spinning on her heel Sakura turned and flung the guard in her grasp into the other guard. They collided with a "thud" and both fell unconscious on to the pavement.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Sapphire said a whisper.

"Care to repeat that?" A deep voice said from behind Sakura. Sakura unsheathed her sword and faced the person behind her.

On his black stallion, the Prince surveyed Sapphire Mask.


	4. What are you to Tomeda?

_On his black stallion, the Prince surveyed Sapphire Mask._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Sakura said cockily.

Prince Syaoran swiftly slid off his steed and approached Sakura. Sakura tightened her grip on her sword. "How exactly have we fallen?" Prince Syaoran asked curiously.

"I would have thought better of your royal guards." Sakura said pointed at he heap that the guard's unconscious bodies created.

"Bastard! How dare you." The Prince charged at Sakura with his sword.

"Before hastily charging, you should carefully observe the situation." Sakura said as she front-flipped over the Prince's head. Prince Syaoran's eyes widened as she talked. Sakura landed on her feet with a soft "thump". The Prince looked around the market witnessed the bread maker consoling a ragged young woman.

"That woman has done nothing wrong, yet your men wish to take her away. And for what purpose? To bed her for their own selfishness?" Sakura asked.

"Stop your lying!" Prince Syaoran yelled and charged once more. Taken slightly off guard, Sakura met his sword with her own.

"Why would I lie about such a terror?! I only wish to protect my kin!" Sakura said. Lady Tomoyo watched in horror as Sakura's and the Prince's swords clashed.

"Kin? Who are you truly? Why do you wish to protect?" The Prince angrily asked pushing on his sword.

"To save those who are innocent, to save those who you oppress!" Sakura cried out. Cheers supporting Sakura rung throughout the market. Sakura leaned all her weight onto her sword. "His strength is inhuman!" Sakura thought.

"What would you know?!" Prince Syaoran said pulling back as Sakura did the same.

Panting, Sakura replied, "Much more than you think." She surveyed the market.

"My work has long finished, I will take my leave." Sakura said and jumped onto a low building. She jumped from that building to another and so on, till she had disappeared from view. Lady Tomoyo rushed back into the fabric store and ran back out in the direction that Sakura had gone. Prince Syaoran stood in the middle of the market looking at the place where he battled with Sapphire Mask, wondering who exactly this mysterious person was.


	5. The MatchMaking Ball

* * *

Sakura opened the small envelope that the maid had handed her. The seal was that of her father's without an uncertainty, but the reason for sending a letter was unknown. Lady Tomoyo stood by Sakura's side as she guardedly opened the official looking letter. 

"To my daughter Sakura,

I have been appointed the position of Military Commander in Arabia. I know this is abrupt, but I have taken unfathomable consideration into this. I am sorry for parting you and your elder brother, Touya, but I desire to battle for our kingdom. I have sent Touya a more detailed letter and he will tell you what must be done. Lady Tomoyo will be staying with you for a short while because her parents are accompanying me to the rival nation in attempt to talk out things. There will be a match-making ball for the Prince and all the women who are eligible in the kingdom are to attend, including you and Lady Tomoyo. I will not tolerate any resistance towards this subject; you are to go without question.

I hope to see you soon,

Your Father"

Sakura read the letter aloud.

"Match-making ball?" Sakura questioned.

"Your father wants you to attend and he will not tolerate any resistance. Lady Sakura, I believe that we are going to need proper attire." Lady Tomoyo said with a small twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

Sakura and Lady Tomoyo descended down the grand ballroom stairs elegantly and each step was taken in unison. Lady Tomoyo was dressed in a simple white dress that ruffled slightly on every hem line with a baby blue bodice over the dress and uncomplicated baby blue flats adorned her feet. Her hair was drawn back in a bun on the crown of her head with a few loose curls falling loose. Sakura wore a comparable outfit with gold accents instead of blue. Her shoes had some height to them and she bore gold trinkets. Her loose locks had been curled and flowed down her back.

* * *

Eyes followed them as they gracefully explored the ballroom. From a secluded balcony, a pair of amber eyes watched along the movements of an auburn headed girl. A sigh escaped the possessor of the amber eyes as he placed a hand under his chin to support his head. 

"Has the all-mighty Prince Li found himself smitten with an unsuspecting maiden?" A cool voice said as it approached the Prince.

"Sir Eriol I haven't, but something has caught my attention unwillingly." Prince Li responded his warm eyes softly glowing.

"I do believe I have fallen into a similar situation." The voice said as the owner stepped into the light and followed a young maiden with his deep blue eyes.

"The notorious Prince Playboy has found himself a bride?" Sir Eriol asked again trying to ignore the Prince's sly smile.

"Not exactly, I have found an appealing doll of elevated birth." He said with an eager grin. He pointed at the fair damsel with auburn tresses.

"The maiden with the black locks intrigues me. Shall we request a dance from the beautiful ladies?" Sir Eriol asked.

"We shall." Was the simple reply that the Prince delivered as he rose from his plush throne and disappeared from view behind the thick curtains with Sir Eriol in pursuit.

As the striking Prince and handsome his cousin, The Commander of Military forces, crossed the marble ballroom, all eyes followed them. The women summoned to be subjected to the Prince as his bride, giggled and tried to make themselves desirable when the Prince passed.

* * *

Sakura sighed and hung her head as she nearly fell again. Lady Tomoyo merely giggled at her cousin's distress. 

"Lady Tomoyo, you know that I love you and the clothing you make for me but, why did you have to make this dress's hemline so long?!" Sakura said loudly causing giggles to erupt from her company.

"Lady Sakura, the costume looks so wondrous on you and I sought to see you in a feminine outfit. You frequently dress in male garments!" Lady Tomoyo explained.

Sakura sighed again. "I can not keep up with this woman's thoughts." Sakura thought in defeat.

Suddenly, something tapped her shoulder causing her to flinch and spin to see who had touched her. She accidentally stepped on the hem of her dress making her to trip, falling backwards.

Tapping the maiden's shoulder, Prince Li did not anticipate what was to ensue. The girl jumped at his touch, spun around to see who had touched her, but tripped over the hem of her dress. His martial arts skilled body reacted and caught her before she collided with the hard marble floor. Her emerald eyes widened when she realized she had not met the impact that she was bracing for. Pleased that he could exploit the circumstances to his advantage, he grinned. "My fair maiden would you care to dance with your savior?" Prince Li asked in a husky but suave voice. The exquisite lady inhaled sharply at the inquiry, widening the Prince's smile further.


	6. Balcony Scene

"I refuse your gracious offer, Prince Li." Sakura said callously while narrowing her eyes to produce an imitating effect.

Inwardly, Sakura was panicking. Not capable to request Lady Tomoyo for assistance, since as she was dancing with an azure-haired man, Sakura was left with no other alternative; Sakura was going to have to make a run for it.

Prince Li widened his eyes in astonish to her rejection. "May I ask as to why you have denied my offer to dance with me, a Prince?" He asked delicately as he raised Sakura to her feet.

"You may not." Sakura was the diminutive reply that Sakura delivered.

The Prince was dumbstruck. His lips parted to gape at the one female who was not swooning at his flawless rescue and ginger request. Any other maiden would have pounced at his offer, but this woman was something else. That unaccompanied intrigued him. Her clear emerald eyes and razor-sharp tongue that only spoke few words was a whole other thing.

"If curiosity killed the cat, then this feline is deceased." Prince Li thought as he licked his lips watching the woman who fascinated him ever so stroll away from him.

* * *

Smoothly, Sakura walked away from the gaping Prince and onto the balcony. She sighed nervously.

"A close call; He could have recognized me back there. His stare was so concentrated; Just thinking about it makes me quake with fear." Sakura shuddered revealing that under her unruffled façade, she was alarmed.

Taking a few more steps, Sakura grasped the paling of the veranda and inhaled deeply. The blistery air helped soothe her racing thoughts. Enjoying the refreshing breeze, Sakura permitted her eyes to shut.

* * *

Lurking in the shadows, unknown to Sakura, someone had followed her.

"Compared to the shining moon, the fair _Cherry Blossom_ is more radiant." A male's silky voice said from behind Sakura. Taken off gaurd, Sakura's eyes opened rapidly.

Sakura hastily turned to see who had stalked her, only to discover that there wasn't anyone near. A perplexed look developed upon Sakura's features.

"My lady, by chance, are you eager to discover me?" The identical male voice said from behind her.

"Impossible! There is only the railing of the balcony in the rear of me." Sakura thought as she spun on her heel.

Her inquiring gaze met with a knowing and pleased one. A pair of satisfied amber eyes bore into her startled green orbs.

Sakura took a cautious step backward due to the close proximity of the owner of the pair of amber eyes face and her own. This insecure movement gave Sakura an opportunity to take in the situation further.

The mysterious man was squatting on the fence of the elevated veranda holding the railing with one hand for additional support. By means of the light that was escaping the ballroom through the open balcony doors, Sakura identified the man.

"Prince Li." Sakura stated with her unnerving façade in usage once more.

At the rapid recognition, Prince Li hopped off the railing in a swift motion. He beamed at Sakura as he took a step towards her.

As if mimicking the movement, Sakura took a step backward.

"I apologize; I do not have possession of regard for poetry." Sakura said as she lifted the hem of her dress and turned, her back facing the Prince. Acknowledging that her presence was no longer required, Sakura took her leave and reentered the ballroom.

"I…I have met her before." Prince Li mumbled with realization.

* * *

Glancing guardedly over her shoulder, Sakura sighed in relief. Thinking back on the events occurring with the Prince, heat crept up Sakura's neck.

"He desires to be familiar with me." Sakura recognized as she relived the balcony scene with the attractive Prince.

As if on cue, a hand clasping her shoulder snapped her out of her blissful stupor. Not bothering to fully turn her head around, a simple flicker of the eyes identified the possessor of the hand.

"Lady Tomoyo!" Sakura said cheerfully. Lady Tomoyo returned the happy look with a contented look of her own. Knowing that her friend had thoroughly enjoyed the short dance with the azure-haired man, Sakura giggled along with Lady Tomoyo.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped laughing and only widened her eyes with astonish.

"Lady Sakura?" Lady Tomoyo asked with apprehension due to her friend's unexpected behavior and horrified look.

Sakura felt as if lightning had struck her.

"He…he knows." Sakura softly whimpered as she hunched her back considerably and bent at the waist slightly.

"Who knows what?" Lady Tomoyo asked a worried expression plastered on her face and a hand rubbing Lady Sakura's back comfortingly.

"Prince Li…he knows… my name." Sakura whispered turning her head to face to view Lady Tomoyo's shaken appearance. The hand that had stroked Sakura's back comfortingly had suddenly stopped.


	7. The Curtain Falls

Once again seat upon his balcony throne, Prince Li watched the unfolding event below with a frown etched on his handsome face

Once again seated upon his balcony throne, Prince Li watched the unfolding event below with a frown etched on his handsome face. Sir Eriol, who sat upon the throne's armrest, had a contradicting look of enchantment plastered on his features.

"I have not witnessed anything to be so damn happy about." The frustrated Prince growled.

"Her supple tresses, her soft skin, her alluring eyes, her floral scent, her clearly false façade, her mystery; It all entices me so." Sir Eriol said with a bemused appearance.

Upon hearing his elder cousin's words, the Prince envisioned a certain green-eyed girl. Deepening his scowl, he waved off the picture that his mind was drawing.

"You will undoubtedly meet her again, for she is the family of Kinomoto, Sakura." The Prince affirmed with a hint of satisfaction mixed in with his usual husky tone. The knowledge that the Prince obtained astounded Sir Eriol.

"How do you know such a thing?" Sir Eriol asked, throwing a look of uttermost curiosity to the Prince.

"Also, how do you know that woman's name?" Sir Eriol inquired further.

"You will meet the woman that has captivated you to the ends of the Earth because I have declared it to be so." The Prince answered with a smirk, indicating that he was going to use his privileges over those beneath him.

"I know of her name because I merely asked one of the bridal candidates if they knew of a girl with emerald eyes and oak locks. Though the task was a bit monotonous, I will admit it was congenial." The amber-eyed man said as his smirk turned into a pleasure filled smile.

* * *

Noticing that Lady Tomoyo had stiffened due to revelation, Sakura inhaled deeply to calm herself and awaken her friend from the daze that she had succumbed to.

Upon hearing the exaggerated breath that Sakura had taken in, Lady Tomoyo rapidly blinked to clear the haze formed in her eyes. She let her shoulders sag as an indication of the release of tension that her body had accumulated due to her mind racing with worst case scenarios that could follow the Prince identifying Sakura. The edges curved upward to form a gentle smile as she positioned Sakura into a standing upright arrangement.

"I believe we have had our fill of excitement for one night. Shall we retire?" Lady Tomoyo asked in a low but kind tone.

Sakura nodded meekly in return.

* * *

Sensing an approaching presence, both Prince Li and Sir Eriol tensed and turned their head expectantly towards the origins of the now clearly noticeable imminent company. Footstep echoed throughout the balcony as a tall woman emerged from the top of the staircase. Ebony locks flowed down her back and her crimson lipstick mimicked the color of her uncomplicated yet graceful kimono. Her skin shade could rival Snow White's and her defined jaw line gave her a solemn appearance.

"Mother."

"Aunt Yelan."

Were the simple greetings that the striking woman received from the two young men.

"Syoaran, have you made your decision?" She asked in a tone that demanded obedience.

Syaoran glanced at his mother hesitantly as if he, himself, did not know the answer to that question.

* * *

Sorry for dying off for so long...! A lot of drama and nonsense seems to have persued me in my daily life. But...! I have now come back and hope to gain more readers!! Aide me in the accomplishment of my goals, my brothern!! (It's okay, I know I'm strange)


	8. The Desire to Know More

"I have not yet chosen." The Prince answered.

"Your lies have no place here son." Yelan spat. "I know you are quite smitten by the Kinimoto girl. If you will not name her as your betrothed then I will."

Prince Syaoran knew better than to defy his mother, especially when she was so absolute. All he could do was clench his jaw.

It was not a problem that Lady Kinimoto had been selected for him; he in fact wanted it to be so. It was his pride that caused conflict within himself. He wanted her to like him for him. He did not want her to be an object to be handed from her father to himself. She was also human, she deserved to have her feelings and desires voiced in this matter.

He looked at his mother seriously, his brows knitted.

He also needed to know where he knew her from.

* * *

"He knows. He has to!" Lady Sakura said as she paced her bedroom. Lady Tomoyo sat on the bed following Lady Sakura with her eyes.

"Impossible. The disguise is perfect. There should be no possible way for him to identify you." Lady Tomoyo replied far more composed than Lady Sakura.

"He knew my name. He called me by it. " Lady Sakura ranted.

"He is the Prince. His job is to know his subjects, and you are nobility." Lady Tomoyo tried to reason.

"Ever since Father left for the Arabia, our presence has faded considerably. He called me by my first name." Lady Sakura persisted.

"You think he his handsome." Lady Tomoyo said with a smile.

"He is but-" Lady Sakura caught herself. "I do not."

"Hmm. Shall I believe the words of this blushing maiden?" Lady Tomoyo asked aloud to herself and wandered over to Lady Sakura.

She grabbed hold of Lady Sakura's hand and squeezed gently. "Everything will be fine. He sees a beautiful woman of noble upbringing, not a masked rogue who runs the streets. He most likely discovered your name by asking for it at the ball. You should not blame him for doing so." Lady Tomoyo led Lady Sakura to the full length mirror that stood in the corner of the room near the vanity table. "I would desire to know this lovely lady as well."

Lady Sakura blushed and hugged Lady Tomoyo. "You believe that is it? That he does not know about Sapphire Mask?" She asked.

"I do." Lady Tomoyo simply replied.

Lady Sakura turned back to the mirror and stared into the reflection of her jade eyes. "I can only hope that you are correct.


	9. Show Me Who You Are

Prince Syaoran lay in his bed. He had been left no choice but to name Lady Kinimoto Sakura as his primary marriage candidate. He, however, did request more time before this decision was released to the public. He had told his mother that he needed this extra time to discover more about Lady Kinimoto

Queen Yelan had not detected that it was a lie, so she had agreed to humor Prince Syaoran. He had three weeks.

It was not a lie. Prince Syaoran did not much about Lady Kinimoto other than her name and how she looked. He did want to know more about her. She would have to remain by his side for the rest of his life. She needed to be someone he could tolerate while he ruled his kingdom.

He also needed to resolve the nagging feeling he got that he had seen Lady Kinimoto before. He would have not forgotten those eyes. Would he have?

* * *

Lady Sakura and Lady Tomoyo had decided to take a carriage ride through the town, for the weather was quite lovely. It was warm, a bit cloudy, but a pleasant breeze flowed through the air offsetting the lack of sunshine.

Lady Sakura looked around, her fingers tapping her thigh. It was clear she was nervously fidgeting.

Lady Tomoyo turned her attention from the streets to her company. "Relax. We are just taking a stroll about the town. You need to show your face as well."

Lady Sakura stopped her fidgeting and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Lady Tomoyo.

"Not many people have green eyes in this kingdom. If you do not show your face more, then people will begin to question. They may connect you are who you pretend to be." Lady Tomoyo answered Lady Sakura's unanswered question.

Lady Sakura bit her lower lip nervously.

Lady Tomoyo sighed. "I did not intend on scaring you. You just need to calm yourself otherwise people will suspect you. Acting suspicious shall make people believe that you are suspicious."

Lady Sakura nodded in a gesture of understanding what had been said to her and gave a faint smile. She did not know how she could remain sane without the wise words of Lady Tomoyo.

Lady Tomoyo returned Lady Sakura's smile and looked out the carriage window.

Lady Sakura did the same.

* * *

"This weather is quite lovely. Do you not agree Syaoran?" Sir Eriol asked.

"It is Prince Syaoran, and yes." The Prince replied.

The two young men were resting after physical training in the green expanse of garden set aside for the Prince's martial arts lessons.

"I shall call you my foot for all that I care." Sir Eriol responded and tore off the sweat drenched shirt he was wearing.

The Prince laughed. It was not one of his usual chuckles intended to just be polite, but it was an honest low rumble of sheer happiness. Such a thing was exceedingly rare.

Sir Eriol then tossed his sweaty shirt into his cousin's face.

Prince Syaoran returned the favor by throwing the shirt on to the ground and punching Sir Eriol hard but playfully in his alabaster colored abdomen.

Soon it became a friendly exchange of blows and then it became the boys wrestling in the garden.

However, they quickly broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat.

The two sweaty dirt covered young men looked up only to find the Queen staring down at them disapprovingly from the patio.

The smiles on their faces quickly vanished and they scrambled to stand upright. Before they could even choke out proper greetings, she had slammed the patio's French doors shut behind her.

The two boys could only give each other solemn looks of shame.

* * *

"Lady Sakura, look! There is the castle." Lady Tomoyo pointed out through the carriage window.

Lady Sakura turned to look.

The Li estate was monstrous. The castle towered impressively from a good distance away from the road. Lush green hedges behind tall iron gates shrouded the estate from public eyes, but it was still a sight to see.

Lady Sakura sighed.

Lady Tomoyo gave an unladylike groan in response. "Stop your sulking this instant. What good shall you do by being a worried miserable mess? If the Prince knew your secret, would he not have acted on it by now? And that is if he knows your secret, which I highly doubt." She ranted.

Lady Sakura was taken aback. Lady Tomoyo rarely raised her voice.

Lady Tomoyo continued, "Have you considered the possibility that perhaps he may have just taken a liking to you? You should feel honored no matter what his personality is like; a Prince has an interest in you! If you were going to fret like this, why did you even decide to gallivant around the town dressed as a man? Where is your resolve? How can you call yourself a woman?"

Lady Sakura could not find words to combat the truth that she had just been slapped with. "You are correct." Was all she could manage.

When had her desire for justice been overshadowed by her fear of being caught?

* * *

"You are no longer children. Syaoran, you are to take the throne soon and Eriol, you are to be by his side as his advisor. Act you age and assume the behavior befitting your status. A kingdom rests in your hands. You were born rulers and should conduct yourself as such."Queen Yelan lectured.

Prince Syaoran and Sir Eriol sat in the parlor as Queen Yelan paced.

"I do not have time to reprimand you. You belong to the Li clan, you know your responsibilities." She said and removed herself from the room.

Prince Syaoran gave an aggravated sigh. "We know our duties. We do not behave like that all the time."

"And it is not like we had much of a childhood. We were treated as adults from the very beginning. There never was room to behave frivolously and nor will there ever be." Sir Eriol replied. "I have been given a date to have a primary bridal candidate chosen by."

Prince Syaoran scowled. "No one knows the real pain of being born with a silver spoon in your mouth."


End file.
